1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fruit pickers, and more particularly pertains to a fruit picker for picking stemmed fruits such as apples, citrus fruits, pears, etc. from elevated branches of fruit trees. It is difficult for individuals to pick fruit from elevated branches without the use of step ladders and other devices. Climbing on step ladders can be a hazardous activity, especially for elderly individuals and non-professional fruit pickers engaging in the harvesting of fruit from home grown fruit trees. In order to overcome these problem, the present invention provides a fruit picker which allows fruit to be picked by an individual standing on the ground, without bruising or damaging the picked fruit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fruit pickers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a fruit picker is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 132,634, which issued to J. Colthar on Oct. 29, 1872. This patent discloses a net-type receptacle having an oval top opening surrounded by a rigid frame and including a fixed blade for severing a fruit stem. U.S. Pat. No. 834,207, which issued to F. Kaufmann on Oct. 23, 1906, discloses a fruit picker having a circular wire frame supporting an open top bag on the end of an elongated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 892,182, which issued to M. Petzer on June 30, 1908, discloses a fruit picker including an open topped woven cylindrical basket disposed on the end of an elongated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 942,302, which issued to E. Ableman on Dec. 7, 1909, discloses a fruit picker including a rectangular wire basket secured to an elongated handle and having an end portion formed by a V-shaped wire frame. U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,097, which issued to V. Young on May 8, 1917, discloses a fruit picker secured on an end of an elongated handle including a stationarY stem severing blade.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to fruit pickers, none of these devices disclose a fruit picker having a rectangular receptacle with an open top and a hollow interior provided with a vertically slotted side wall for receiving a fruit stem. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforementioned prior art devices include the provision of a telescopic extensible handle including a threaded clamp having a frusto conical cam surface engaging a resilient clamping ring, and a pair of pivotal stem engaging flaps. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fruit pickers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for improvements to such fruit pickers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.